Summoner
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Minato summons the Shinigami to seal Kurama into Naruto, he summoned the Soul King from his palace.Impressed by Minatos world and the man's will to save innocent lives at the cost of his own and reluctantly his families, the Soul King gives Naruto a gift.As Naruto grows he gains a family by that gift. A family of Shinigami.
1. Summary

When Minato summons the Shinigami to seal Kurama into Naruto, he summoned the Soul King from his palace.Impressed by Minatos world and the man's will to save innocent lives at the cost of his own and reluctantly his families, the Soul King gives Naruto a gift.As Naruto grows he gains a family by that gift. Not that he didn't already have someone he called as father, even if they weren't related by blood.

Or where Naruto has a summoning contract/bloodline that summons Shinigami from the Bleachverse.

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.


	2. 1) Love Somebody

Love Somebody

1

I dont own Bleach or Naruto

Sorry for my absence.

\--(xXx)--

The Soul King hadn't been expecting to suddenly appear in front of a blond haired man, but he wasn't one to fall victim to surprises and then stay that way for long.

The Soul King, or Ryujio, had immediately accessed the situation around him. It seemed as if a giant toad was fighting a nine tailed fox, with a staff of all things. (What was this clash of the evolved jungle book)

The man in front of him who had summoned him, he could tell it was a summon-it couldn't have been anything else-because he had felt the same sensation too long ago, had a large amount of energy that wasn't exactly rueitsu but was close to it, and even some of that was sealed away.

The man was blond with sun-kissed skin and a beautiful shade of blue eyes. He looked exhausted while his-well whatever that energy was called- quickly drained.

Two other men where in the vicinity. They both where older, one had long white hair and seemed to be fighting with, or incouraging, the toad. The other was aged considerably and, instead of fighting with a toad was fighting with a silver back gorilla.

The giant nine tailed fox seemed to be on a rampage, and out of control of himself. Looking closer and reaching into the foxes mind for an instant he immediately recognized the problem: possession. The Fox was being possessed.

Ironically the last thing he noticed was himself. A hazy mist seemed to surround him making an ugly frightening image appear to those around him of what he looked like. He furrowed his brow in anger and sliced his hand through the image to shatter it. He was not the Soul King to scare innocents.

All of this happened in a matter of a second. The blond gaped at him like he couldn't believe he was actually able to succeed in Ryujio's summon.

Ryujio looked to the man and spoke, his voice echoed like several people where talking at once, just like it always had. "Why have you summoned me?"

The man seemed to seemed to shake himself out of his disbelief before speaking. "I'm Minato Namikaze leader of this village, I ask of you to please defeat the nine- tailes." Minato pointed at the Fox who roared behind them.

Ryujio gazed up at the beast once again before looking back to Minato. "I will not kill a creature who is not in control of their actions."

Minato's eyes blinked before going wide in desperation and panic. "But please Shinigami-sama! Your our last hope! If nothing is done the village will be destroyed! Thousands will die! I-"

"I did not finish." Ryujio spoke calmly as he cut off Minato's desperate ranting. Said blond's mouth snapped closed audibly. With a wave of his hand time around them stopped. Minato looked back to the fight in awe and worry, for his senseis, before the Shinigamis voice made him look back over to the being in front of him.

"The..nine tailes..is being possessed. I will not be so cruel as to kill anyone off because of that." Ryujio gazed at the eyes of the Fox before meeting Minato's eyes. "I will not however, allow innocents to die because of the nine tailed fox either."

Minato contemplated this for a moment before it clicked in his mind. "Can you help me seal it?" He was hopeful. If the Shinigami helped him seal the nine tails than the village would be saved.

Ryujio nodded, glad that this man understood.

An hour later while time around them was still frozen they completed a seal that could hold the demon fox inside its vessel. It was elaborately curved and etched with a mixture of kido and chakra onto the torso of Minato's newborn baby. The seal was special it would hold the nine tailed fox inside the babe until the boy died, and when he did the Fox would still be held inside Naruto's spirit. Until the end of time the Nine tailed fox would only have one vessel.

Ryujio was proud, despite the horror around them and the fact that Minato knew him and his wife, who he unfroze from the time stop to get her help as well, where going to die to activate the seal, they where at peace with their choice. They where ok with sacrificing themselves to save thousands of people, their homes, and their son.

They interested him.

The boy, who would soon have to big a burden for his little shoulders placed on him, would soon be an orphan. They knew and they hated the hand they where dealt.

That's when an idea came to Ruyujio's mind.

"Minato, Kushina." They had been waiting for the Shinigami to restart time again so they could seal the Fox when he called to them. They turned back around, since they had been facing the Fox, to look at Ryujio.

"I- forgive me for being so bold, but I want to give you son a gift." Their eyes went wide and they blinked at him before looking at each other and back to the Shinigami. "You have caught my intrest. Your will to protect has caught my intrest. Your son has a bright, but also painful future ahead of him." He was looking at the sleeping babe in Kushina's arms as he spoke. He could see the child's future and he didn't like the start but the child grew up to be the savior of this strange world. He could see the change happening in the childs future if the parents accepted.

He would be just as bright as before, but instead of the boy shining like the sun, he would shine with the power of entire galaxy.

"Where I am from there are many others like me, various in strength, age, kind, power, intelligence, and influence. My gift could help him and them."

"What would it contain?" Kushina asked slightly worried. Ryujio, since he started speaking looked at her.

"In a way it would be like a summoning contract. Summoning instead of animals, my subjects, people like me. When he is young they will appear when he needs them and stay until he no longer does, once he reaches 15 he will learn to summon them at will."

Parental instincts kicked in. "How are we to know that whoever appears won't hurt Naruto?" Minato asked, but as soon as he just realized that he questioned the Shinigami he backed off and became a little sheepish.

Ryujio smirked and chuckled a little, "I can assure that they cannot hurt him, unless it is only lightly for training, and they will not be able to kill him. You don't have to worry, some can be brash or insensitive, but," He looked back to Naruto, "they would all care and want to protect him in their own way."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as she leaned her head down to lightly rest her cheek on Naruto's forehead.

Ryujio smiled a knowing and soft smile, the first they had seen on him, and spoke softly. "That boy is very special."

They stared before smiling themselves and nodding. A bright light flashed from Ryujio's outstretched hand and a small symbol appeared on Naruto's collar bone.

Ryujio looked them in the eyes. "I cannot stay much longer. I will give his future senseis the information of my seals along with who will take your villages leadership position. I will assure he is taken care of. I wish you luck."

With that Ryujio dissapeared as time started to flow normally again. He watched from afar as he implanted the information into Jiraya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the old Hokage's minds, for them to be told everything after the sealing.

He watched from a mirror in his palace as Minato and Kushina gave their lives to seal the Nine Tailed Demon Fox into their son. When their souls left their bodies he grabbed hold of their spirit ribbons and pulled.

They appeared kneeling at his feet before his throne. They had no idea that their future would be a peaceful afterlife in the Soul Kings palace, and then later on become his personal body guards.

Later on Ryujio would watch as different Shinigami where summoned to Narutos side and smile softly at the grin that spread across the little golden haired boy's face.

A drifting thought passed through his mind and he closed his eyes while a wide smile took purchase of his face.

He had found who would be his heir.


	3. 2) Porcelain

Porcelain

2

This won't really become a plot form until Naruto is older in this story.

\--(xXx)--

The first one to be summoned was Jushiro Ukitake.

It wasn't long after the village had started to settle from the attack, Tsunade had been working double time to heal the wounded. Hizuren and Jiraya had been discussing the Shinigami's gift while in a room not to far from where Naruto laied slowly waking.

The small babe peered curiously at the new world around him before he noticed. He was all alone. No one was with him. Where was the one he had learned was mommy from the voices outside his home for the last nine months? Her warmth wasn't anywhere around. He felt cold without it.

And where was the kind and protective voice he had learned was daddy? Daddy's voice was always warm and safe, without it he felt scared. Scared of the new and big world around him.

Tears came to his eyes and he whimpered before he started to cry.

The black symbol on his collar bone glowed faintly before a slight mist appeared around a form of a human and a man appeared. He had white long hair and warm brown(?) eyes.

Jushiro blinked a second before shaking his head to gain his bearings back. He heard Naruto crying and looked down at the hysterical babe. His look became concerned and sympathetic before he looked to the other part of them room.

No one was there. Wasn't there supposed to be someone to comfort the child? He couldn't the child probably wouldn't see him, but no one seemed to be coming.

His brow furrowed and he looked back to the child. He knew the child wouldn't see him, but the child had a reuitsu, no very big but he did have some. (Remember he doesn't exactly know he is in another world, and it was the Soul King that said that chakra and rueitsu where similar. A captain level Shinigami might not exactly notice it right away. Especially in a baby)

So he reached out and ran his fingers through the child's hair. Surprisingly the child stopped, except for whimpers, and looked at him straight in the eye.

Briefly startled Jushiro blinked. "You can see me can't you." A soft smile crossed Jushiros lips and he slowly and carefully lifted the child from his small crib.

Unknown to the Jushiro and Naruto a bond had been formed from the moment Jushiro saw Naruto. He wanted to protect this child. This blonde baby had become a precious person to him.

He cooked to the child and eventually Naruto's whimpers dissapeared and a laugh escaped the child's small toothless mouth as a stray strand of white hair fell from behind Jushiro's ear and tickled his cheek.

Jushiro smiled. "It's alright. See there's nothing to be upset about." Even though Jushiro did have a nagging thought in the back oit his mind that there might be. The child was screaming alone after all.

Unknown to Jushiro, who was smiling down at Naruto as the babe grabbed the stray hair and started playing with it, the door had silently opened and two people slipped in. They watched the man holding the baby before one of them cleared his throat.

Jushiro startled and his head snapped up to them to see two old men watching him. Not the floating baby, which they should have seen, but him.

He wasn't sure what to say to them though, he hadn't really encountered living beings who could see him on his few trips to the living world.

Thankfully one of the men saved him from baving to speak first. "You are one of the Shinigami?"

Jushiro tilted his head to the side. Did these people already know about them?

"Hai. I am, but how would you know that?" Oblivious to the interactions around him Naruto cooed and and yanked on the hair he was playing with. Jushiro paid no mind, neither did he react to the hard tug, he watched the two in front of him.

If they where going try to harm the babe in his arms he would raise hell on this place.

Jiraya could see the tension in the man's frame and a sentence that the Soul King, as they where told, had given them as information on any of the summoned Shinigami ran though his mind. ''They will be protective over Naruto."

"We won't hurt him. As a matter of fact where close to the only family the kid has left." Jushiro relaxed slightly but not all tension was gone.

"That's a relief to know, but you have not answered my question." There was an undertone of authority and command in his voice that instantly made their long buried instincts of wanting to straighten up and await their command from a superior spring to the surface, but they squashed them before their bodies could react.

But both knew this man was a leader and he was powerful. So they explained everything they could.

By the time they where done explaining Naruto had fallen asleep and the Shinigami holding him, had laied him back in the hospital cradle. Now that he knew that their was a slight difference in the energy here that flowed through the bodies of the living, it was so obvious he would never not notice it.

The two men, Jiraya and Hizuren had questions of their own and Jushiro was happy to give out the answers that he could.

"How many of you are there?" That one was from Jiraya.

"Thousands if you count the unseated officers." Came Jushiro's reply as he leaned against the wall next to the cradle.

"Officers?" Hizuren asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't want possible hostile people around his late successors kid.

"Yes. In Soul Society the Shinigami are seperate from the other souls. The Shinigami are the guardians of the afterlife and the living souls. The Shinigami are considered the afterlife's military."

They expected the Shinigami to be something like guardians but hearing that there was enough Shinigami to make up a military system was beyond imagination.

"How many..'seated'..officers are there?" Hizuren was the one to catch that.

Jushiro leveled the man with a stare. This man was observant. Normally people wouldn't have caught that.

"There are 13 captains and 13 lieutenants in each of the 13 squads. The captain of the 1st squad is the strongest Shinigami in our..home..and is our leader."

Hizuren nodded sensing that the still slightly wary man wasn't going to disclose any more information than that.

"Is there any one we would need to worry about if they are summoned?" Jiraya asked. They really had to change the subject. He could tell that with the way the conversation had been going that the Shinigami had been getting tense.

The seriousness faded out of Jushiro's face and he tilted his head slightly. He started muttering half to himself and half to the other two men. "Well there is Kurosuji, and Kenpachi. I don't really think Kukaku would be a good idea to be here. You can't leave out the 11th as a whole."

The two seemed to pale a bit woth the more people he mentioned.

Jushiro suddenly looked them straight in the eye with all seriousness but no real malice. "I would worry about them only slightly though. If the bond I felt form to Naruto when I appeared here happens to them as well, then it won't be Naruto's safety you have to worry about. Especially if someone tries to harm him."

With those words of warning a thin mist started spiraling around him starting at his feet. Where the mist was seen he started to fade from the feet up as well. He smiled at them in his usually warm manner and waved before dissapearing fully.

Jiraya and the newly instated Hokage looked to each other before glancing over the edge of the railing of the cradle holding a sleeping Naruto.

"You really are something kid."


	4. 3) Numb

Numb

3

I think im going to make Kakashi raise Naruto.

I dont own Naruto or Bleach.

\--(xXx)--

It was a month later when the second Shinigami was summoned.

Jiraya had left the village once again, to possibly find who had taken control of the Kyuubii while he was in Kushina's seal, while Sarutubi had taken up the title of village leader once again.

The new Hokage soon had to assign someone else to take care of the child. He couldn't do it himself, because he constantly had Hokage duties to attend to. He couldnt put Naruto in an orphanage because who knew when another Shinigami would be summoned by the babe.

So he chose the only other person that knew of Naruto's ability.

Kakashi Hatake.

The boy had been running himself ragged in the ANBU since his sensei died, Sarutubi had seen the look in Kakashi's eyes in so many others ninjas, and they always followed the same pattern. They would work them selves practically to death, and then after the current Hokage made them stop, if they where left alone, not watched, or not given a purpose to live.

They would commit suicide. Either in the line of duty or they would do it themselves.

He knew the boy blamed himself for his whole team's death, and he knew the boy's peers weren't helping much either.

So he gave the teen a purpose other than ANBU.

Kakashi had been a bit reluctant at first, if anything he was scared of accidentally hurting Naruto, a baby, but when he held Naruto for the first time, all Sarutubi could do was watch in slight amazement as the babe had an effect on the teen.

A bond was immediately formed to the child for Kakashi. He looked so much like his sensei but not at the same time. He wanted to protect him, he wanted to be apart of the child's life.

He also couldn't see how the villagers, who had learned of Naruto's existence, could call someone so perfect and innocent a vile, feral, demon.

So Kakashi followed his leaders order, if only as an excuse so he could take the child willingly, and took Naruto as his only, if only in name. Naruto would always, first and formost, be Kushina and Minato's child, but he hoped he could step in for them since they weren't there anymore.

But he was faced with a bit of a problem not too long after he got back to his apartment with everything Naruto needed in a storage scroll at his hip.

He wasn't too sure how to care for a baby.

The 18 year old knew about the seal the Shinigami had given Naruto, but he still was a little startled when a person suddenly appeared out of mist a couple feet away from him when Naruto first started crying.

The person who stepped out of the mist was a woman with lavender hair cropped short, with one long strand that had beads on the ends. She wore black robes and had an armband with the kanji for 4 with a flower under it around her forearm.

As Kakashi stared at her, she stared at Naruto for a moment as if in a daze almost. She shook herself before looking to Kakashi and closing the short distance between them.

"Um, May I?" She asked as she motioned towards the crying child. Kakashi nodded and the woman took Naruto from his arms. "There, there it's alright Naruto. Your alright." She spoke soothingly to the babe while Kakashi watched.

Once Naruto had calmed down the woman muttered to herself. "I guess Capatin Ukitake was right about all this."

She turned to Kakashi, "Are you the one that's going to be Naruto's caretaker?"

Kakashi nodded at the older woman and she gasped, semi-dramatically, before he could get a word out. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm sorry, my name is Isane."

"Kakashi. I know you might disappear soon, but can- I never have- I don't know-" Kakashi grunted as he gave up and looked pointedly at Naruto. He wasn't sure how to ask this woman to show him how to talk care of Naruto.

Isane luckily got what he meant and smiled. "I can teach you how to take care of Naruto before I go back, or at least I can try."

Kakashi sighed in relief.

9 hours later Kakashi didn't regret asking her for help, or trying to, as she handed Naruto back to him and slowly dissapeared in the mist. Almost exactly how she came in reverse.

He could do this.

With the help of the Shinigami, occasionally, he could raise Naruto.

He could do this.


	5. 4) Comatose

Comatose

4

\--(xXx)--

The next time a Shinigami was summoned was a half a month later.

Naruto had been colic for almost an entire week non-stop, unless he was napping, which never lasted long seeing as he would be woken up by something a moment later, making the child cry even more.

Kakashi was dead on his feet. He tried everything he could think of and even took Naruto to the hospital once to see if something was wrong. Nothing was.

He loved Naruto but this was exhausting. He wasn't going to give this up though. Naruto just would not stop crying, but he knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, and did not blame him. Kakashi even had to put a silencing barrier up around his apartment so his neighbors would quit complaining.

He was exhausted.

He had been holding Naruto and walking around in circles in his apartment, because that had gotten Naruto to calm down enough to try and go to sleep before and it had worked enough to get Narutos crying to lower in pitch a little bit, when the Shinigami appeared.

Kakashi was so tired that he didn't even notice while he stared at Narutos tearfilled face.

The Shinigami was disoriented for a moment but then his attention turned to the man walking in circles with a small bundle in his arms that was screeching to high heaven.

The Shinigami had short black hair and was small in frame, practically several inches smaller than the exhausted 18 year old. He looked meek and shy, but when he saw the state of the other man he immediately felt concerned and stepped up in front of Kakashi's path.

Kakashi even looked dead on his feet.

Kakashi had stopped startled and immediately a hand not supporting Naruto's weight snapped down to the pouch at his waist and pulled out a kunai knife, but he stopped himself before he could throw it once he noticed the man's uniform. A Shinigami.

Briefly startled by the knee jerk reaction Kakashi displayed but not letting that stop him, the Shinigami took a step foward.

"Um hi, I don't know what's going on but it looks like you could use some help?" It sounded more like a question that Kakashi though it was supposed to, "Um I'm from the fourth division and I am specifically trained in care for babies , the few that come in, I could help?"

Kakashi stared a second while what the man said registered and then he nodded and put away the knife. "Yea I need it. He hasn't stopped crying."

It was still difficult for Kakashi to ask anyone for help but right now he was to exhausted to care and besides he had been working on asking for help instead of having to struggle for it.

The Shinigami immediately stepped forward and held out his arms for the screaming baby who had picked up in pitch when Kakashi stopped moving and then because of the sudden movements caused by Kakashi's instincts.

Kakashi handed the babe over and stepped back while he watched the Shinigami like a hawk.

The Shinigami brung his hand up, their was a soft green glow on it and once Kakashi saw that his hand lashed out and grabbed the hand by the wrist. The Shinigami looked up slightly startled, the glow immediately dissipating.

It only took a split second for the Shinigami to recognize the look in the others eye as to why he stopped him and gave a small shy reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to hurt him, this is just to scan his body and make sure nothing is wrong." Kakashi waited for a couple seconds before his grip tightened slightly and he let go.

The Shinigami watched him for a moment before the glow reappeared and the Shinigami's fingertips grazed against Naruto's forhead.

The scan resulted in the indication of nothing being wrong physically with the child, but Naruto was uneasy, worried, and slightly uncomfortable. The child had another reaitsu along side his that wasn't his and it wasn't harmful to him but it was altering his reuitsu pathways slightly, causing the discomfort.

The Shinigami looked up to Kakashi and stepped towards him while slightly rocking Naruto.

"Your Kakashi right? His caretaker?" Kakashi nodded at the question wondering where the other was going with this. "Nothing is wrong with him besides being uneasy. Since your his caretaker I need you to lay your hand on him and push calm strings of your energy into his body. It'll calm him down and put him to sleep if he's tired."

Kakashi hesitated a moment but when Naruto let out a particularly loud screech his hand was immediately stocking Naruto's cheek gently and doing as the Shinigami said.

Almost immediately Naruto's cries slowed and turned to whimpers while the Shinigami gave him back to Kakashi. His cries stopped completely and not very long later Naruto fell into a deep sleep he desperately needed.

It was silent in the apartment for a moment while they waited to make sure Naruto was deeply asleep before Kakashi sighed, still looking at Naruto.

"I wouldn't have thought that would calm him down."

The Shinigami smiled slightly. "Not many people do. It's a little trick only most medics know, and only the medics that have worked with babies."

Kakashi hummed and looked back up to examine the Shinigami closer for a second. The Shinigami tilted his head slightly. "My names Hanatoro by the way. I never thought I'd be summoned but I guess I was."

Kakashi nodded, the boy already knew his name there was no need to repeat it.

"Oh um. You should know that you did nothing wrong. He was just slightly uncomfortable and uneasy because his pathways are changing slightly to accommodate the other non harmful energy alongside his."

Kakashi nodded to him. "Thank you."

Hanatoro smiled shyly. "It's no problem. If you just do what your doing now if he gets like that again he should calm down. As a matter of fact their will probably be many instances where he will just want to know your there or feel your energy."

Kakashi nodded once again while he layed Naruto down in the crib that was close by as he listened to Hanatoro. Never taking his hand off of Naruto or stopping the flow just in case.

He knelt beside the crib and propped his head up on the wooden beam, apart of the crib, between hin and Naruto.

Hanatoro could tell the teen was exhausted, but he couldn't help but notice the extreme determination and dedication the silver head had for the babe.

He knew Capatin Ukitake had said that the baby's parents had died, but this teen in front of him had become a parent for the babe in the process of it all. He couldn't see how the babe didn't have a parent.

He smiled and looked back up to Kakashi. "Is there anythin-" Hanatoro stopped himself when he saw that Kakashi's head had fallen to the side to lay on the crib and the teens eyes where closed in sleep.

He smiled at the scene before jerking slightly when the mist started to surrond him again to take him back home. He looked back up to the scene and smiled one last time before he dissapeared.

He hoped he got to visit the new father and child again soon.


	6. 5) Immortals

Immortals

5

This may or may not have a part 2.

\--(xXx)--

The first attack on Naruto by the villagers was when he was 6 months old.

In the six months that passed after Kakashi met Hanatoro there wasn't too many times a Shinigami was summoned. Yes they were summoned occasionally but they were always there to give Kakashi tips on caring for a baby, most of the time they only showed up when Naruto was crying, and all had suspiciously been from the 4th squad.

None of the ones that he had met before hadn't even been seated officers. Isane had been the only one and was summoned at least once. And from her Kakashi was able to get more information on her world and the ones that would probably be summoned.

The shinobi was stunned to hear how different their world was to his. But he was interested all the same.

By the time Naruto hit 6 months Kakashi was pretty sure he had met the entire 4th squad. (Though he was wrong but he didn't know that)

The first attack on Naruto had been unexpected. Kakashi didn't realize that the village would do anything more than sneer, like they had before at Naruto when Kakashi took him out. They had never given him a reason to think that their actions would escalate to violence, so he didn't expect it and neither did the Hokage.

Because of all this Kakashi had though he was safe to leave Naruto with his neighbor, who supposedly was a kind old lady, while he went to see the Hokage who requested him to come to the office in need of a few more details on one of Kakashi's last missions as ANBU before he quit. He hadn't been on a mission since the Hokage gave him Naruto, whom he later adopted as his son.

But when he left Naruto with the lady she had waited for 10 minutes before calling out to other villagers saying that the 'Demon Brat' was with her.

They had rushed to her apartment and a good number of 13 men, two of which were Shinobi, and 2 women glared down at the sleeping blonde.

One of the shinobi had pulled out a kunai and seeing this the others smiled evilly with wicked smiles as the darkness from outside in turn made the room feel sinister.

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open at the feeling of danger, something that made his small body tremble, something he had never felt before. He didn't know anything that was going on or why, but he knew it didn't feel right and he wanted away from whatever it was. Besides the screaming in his head from a deep voice was hard to ignore to sleep anyway.

Naruto's eyes drifted up to look above the crib. Only to see a background of darkness with almost glowing eyes filled with something scary to him in several silhouettes of people.

He started to whine and whimper in fear and when he saw a glint of something silver and sharp descend on him and plunge into his stomach, he screamed.

There was a thump, a clang of metal against metal, a sudden freezing air, and a yell coupled with several more thuds, before all was quiet.

Only one figure stood in the small room. A woman short in stature, with raven hair and a sword drawn at her side colored the purest white. Around her where several bloodied to near death bodies. Bodies of Naruto's attackers.

As soon as the last vile monsters bodies hit the floor the woman sheathed her sword with a soft clang and rushed over to the suddenly too quiet babe.

She looked down into the cradle to see the small blonde haired babe laying too still for a infant, struggling to breathe, and covered in his own blood. Despite the obvious pain he was in his eyes dulled by pain and the trauma his frail body was enduring, he looked up at her and with tears still coming from his eyes and smiled the biggest smile he could.

It brought tears to the woman's own eyes and she carefully, but hastily, picked the infant up and cradled him in her arms. Her hand lit up in a light green glow and she laid it on his head as she hurriedly turned towards the door and speed straight out of it. And down the street.

She quickly made her way to the healers she was told were in this world. She was ever thankful that she had chosen to memorize the map of the village her mentors and comrades, that had already been here, had put together.

As she ran she didn't seem to notice that the boy's wound was slowly starting to heal itself. If she had she probably would have wondered what it was that healed him, even if she would have been thankful, because while she knew Battle front first aid and enough healing kido to keep someone stable she wasn't the best healer in practice.

If she had been more noticeable of her surroundings she also would have noticed the silver haired teen that speed past her before skidding to a stop and turning to run after her.

She bust into the hospital, slamming the door as she did, which embedded itself in the wall with a loud crash, successfully gaining everyone's attention. She ran up to the first person who looked like a healer and got so close to him that the other woman had to take a step back.

"Please help him!" She practically screamed and gestured to the child in her arms who still had a considerably large hole in his stomach, even if it was slowly closing.

The healer took one look at the child and rolled her eyes before spitting out. "You want me to treat that thing?" She addressed him as if he was the most vile, cruel, monstrosity that ever existed. "The demon? Sorry lady but we don't treat creatures."

The raven haired woman's face twisted into one of outrage and disgust before outright screaming, "HE IS A CHILD!"

The woman, not wanting to be shown up, screamed right back, "HE IS A DEMON!"

A voice of pure rage, worry, and hate carefully masked by a calm composed veil of threats cut through their argument with as much ease as if the hokage and head captain himself had spoken to them.

"He is my son." Their faces snapped to the one who spoke to see a silver haired teen standing beside them, he was glaring at the healer, who immediately recognized who he was.

Kakashi Hatake. The Copy-Cat Ninja. An Ex-Anbu captain. One of the most deadly of the Ninja in the entire village.

And he was glaring right at her with one hand inside his weapon pouch and the other already holding a kunai. He had even already pulled up his headband to reveal the sharingan that was swirling threateningly practically already throwing daggers at her. She gulped and practically peed herself right there.

The raven, still holding Naruto also instantly recognized him, but only because of second hand accounts of what he looked like. Because she was told he was the one who adopted the baby in her arms.

"So I suggest you take him with you and heal him with the best treatment this hospital can provide, if you can't give it I suggest you find one of the others that can, and if he isn't healed by the end of the day and I find one scratch given to him but someone in this hospital, or find that something that could have helped him wasn't done. You better pray to God that the Hokage can get here before I raze this entire place to the ground myself." The woman was ghostly pale at the calmly composed mask covering the threatening presence and ghastly amount of chakra, laced with killing intent and bloodlust coating his words.

She swallowed hard and nodded before practically snatching the child from the raven girl's arms and taking off down the hallway.

Kakashi glared after her until she turned down a different hallway cutting off his sight on her back. His glare disappeared and his demeanor did a 180 as he turned into a completely worried, impatient, nervous wreak. Not that anyone could tell.

He turned to look at the raven woman still standing next to him only to find a glare, though not as intense as his had just been, pointed in his direction.

"Why weren't you with him!?" Where the first words out of her mouth as she threw them accusingly at him. Though she did have a tone in her voice that said she was angry about the situation and at the moment he was guilty until proven innocent.

He sighed wearily and pulled down his headband before his mouth started to just vomit out words in a rush because of the worry for Naruto that seemed to be crushing him.

"I thought he would have been safe. I even placed a protection and monitoring jutsu on him so I'd know his constant condition. I was gone for 15 minutes, I thought he would have been safe. Why did I let this happen. I should have just taken him with me.-" a sudden hand on his forearm successfully shut his mouth up and he glanced back at her to see her glare had faded and was now replaced with a sympathetic and understanding and just as equally worried for Naruto expression on her face.

She offered a small smile before it faded. "There isn't anything that can be done now. What happened happened and you can't live in the past. All we can do now is help him heal and give him as much love and caring as we can."

He stared at her a second as his mind came to the conclusion she was right and he nodded with an rushed exhale of air from his lungs as his body demanded air. He didn't even know when he had stopped breathing.

"Thank you for saving him." He offered up as he lifted his head to look back into her eyes.

She nodded. Before straightening and sticking her hand out, he could see her actively trying to push the worry back in her eyes, if only for a moment. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way."

He humored her for the moment. He needed a distraction as well, at least for a moment or he would be driven insane from worry. He took her hand. "Kakashi Hatake."


	7. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
